


.aesthetic multilation

by arttselen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Gen, Mention of Beauty procedures, Mention of Beauty standards, Multilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Jun was crying because she couldn't take that torture anymore.— bloody roses [day eight: mutilation] — junmyeon!fem
Kudos: 2





	.aesthetic multilation

**Author's Note:**

> .beauty multilation is a murderous construction

_ Hyung _ _ , do  _ _ you _ __ _ really _ __ _ think _ __ _ it's _ _ okay  _ _ to _ __ _ leave _ _ me  _ _ locked _ __ _ up _ _ in  _ _ this _ __ _ detention _ _?  _

_ Hyung _ _ ,  _ _ don't _ __ _ you _ __ _ see _ __ _ how _ __ _ much _ _ it  _ _ hurts _ __ _ and _ __ _ shatters _ _?  _

_ Make  _ _ such _ _ a  _ _ beautiful _ __ _ flower _ __ _ into _ __ _ damaged _ __ _ product _

_ Why _ __ _ implant _ __ _ so _ __ _ many _ __ _ patterns _ _ in  _ _ my _ __ _ body _ _? _

_ Why mutilate me with a schematic aesthetic that serves only to contribute to misery? _

_ Hyung _ _ , it  _ _ saddens _ _ me  _ _ so _ __ _ much _ __ _ to _ __ _ know _ __ _ that _ _ I  _ _ hate _ __ _ my _ __ _ body _ __ _ because _ __ _ they _ __ _ said _ _ I  _ _ should _ _. _

_ Admire  _ _ my _ __ _ body _ __ _ contemplating _ __ _ what _ _ it  _ _ would _ __ _ be _ _...  _ _ if _ _ I  _ _ wasn't _ __ _ myself _ _.  _

_ Hyung _ _ ,  _ _ please _ _ console  _ _ my _ __ _ tears _ _.  _

_ Do  _ _ you _ __ _ know _ __ _ how _ __ _ expensive _ __ _ the _ _ torture  _ _ industry _ __ _ costs _ _? _

_ Help me  _ _ hyung _ _ , I don't want to be another victim. _


End file.
